Hearts Broken
by NeonBlue123
Summary: Ceil just got to accepted to a collage in America but as soon as he gets there he meets his ex boyfriend and because of his boyish figure and looks he has boys and girls trying to go after him and then to make things worse Ceil starts to develop feelings for his professor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic. It's a yaoi. I don't know if I have to put a disclaimer or what. But I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was like any other day for Ceil Phantomhive waking up to the sun shining in his eye, getting dressed in his school uniform, putting on his eye patch over his right eye, then going downstairs to eat with the rest of the kids from the foster house that Ceil lived in. Ceil used to have parents like any other child out there, but his parents died in a house fire, everybody they knew were shocked that something so terrible could happen to such nice people/parents. Ceil was the only survivor from the house fire, there was nobody left for him to call family. The only reminder he had of what happened was his right discolored eye, that he could no longer see out of. So with nowhere to go they sent Ceil to a Foster House for young boys. He wasn't himself after what happened to his parents he never smiled like the rest of the children in the house and kept to himself having his mind wonder endlessly. All the parents that came to see Ceil weren't very fond of him because of the way he hardly never smiled, didn't talk to anyone, and wasn't playful like all the other children. So they would choose some other child saying "it's not that we don't like you, we're just not good enough for you" or "sorry, but…we already choose a kid" things like that, not that Ceil cared weather or not they choose him he just wanted to be left alone to rot into the earth never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter. Really hope you peoples will comment and tell me if it's good, bad , what you liked about it, what you didn't.**

* * *

_**5 Years Later** _

Ceil Phantomhive now 18 and independent. Ceil was happy yet sad at the same time that he had to leave the one and only place he called home for the second time but now that he was 18 and going to college he would have to live in the dorms at the university he was going to also he was at the age where he had to leave the Foster House where he wasted away his childhood. As Ceil turned away from his second home he walked to the taxi that was waiting at the end of the block carrying his suit case full of his clothes and belongings readying himself for the long ride to his new life as a college student Ceil got a scholar ship to the most popular known school in America, H University. Ceil was the top student in his class and got all high scores on all his test and exams in school. Ceil got many scholar ships to many schools but decided on H University because Ceil always wanted to go to America and now he got the chance to and although he didn't show it he was ecstatic. As Ceil put his suit case in the back of the taxi he told the taxi driver he wanted to go to the Airport. As the taxi driver drove him to the Airport Ceil leaned his head on the window feeling the cool coldness of the window on his head he looked out the window and saw that it began to snow. Ceil began to slowly caved into sleepiness.

The next thing Ceil saw when he woke up was the taxi drivers face as he said in a low almost soft voice "Little man you have to wake up we're here" confused for a second from the tiredness Ceil soon realized that he was at the Airport. He looked at the time 11:30 am. Shit. He was almost going to miss his flight to America. He paid the taxi driver, rushed to the Airport had his ticket cheeked and boarded the plane. Relived that he made it in time Ceil took his seat. The flight attendants said all the safeties and stuff and then we went into flight.

As Ceil got dropped off at the University he was surprised by how big it was, he has seen a lot of big and tall places in his life but this was something else. Shaking his head Ceil went to the head office to see were his dorm was, as he walked through the University he saw people of many colors, cultures, clubs and sizes.

Entering the head office Ceil saw a dark haired man sitting at a desk that Ceil assumed was his and walked up to him "Um… Hello I'm Ceil Phantomhive" the dark haired man looked up to Ceils surprise the man was very good looking the man with dark reddish brown eyes and said in a smooth voice "Yeah I heard of you, I'm your main professor... " he paused to see if I was listening then continued "I have your schedule and were your dorm room is." he stood up and told me to follow him. We walked in silence while he showed me to my dorm only once in a while glancing my way then continuing walking. We made it to a tall building that had a homely aura around it and flowers lining the wall. I looked at the building in awe, said my name snapping me out of my trance and spoke in his smooth voice "This is the Raven dorm you will be staying here. I hope it is to your liking" he looked at Ceil, Ceil nodded then looked at the building where he would be staying till he finished collage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3rd chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

left Ceil to get his things situated. Ceil walked up to the old but in good shape building, he opened the door and walked in.

Ceil was shocked by how the dorm from the inside looked way better and more extravagant inside then what the outside looked like. He looked up and saw a crystal chandler when Ceil turned his head he saw a princely guy standing by the stair case smiling at him. Ceil looked him over he had long brown hair and had an aura around him clearly saying that he was rich. Ceil didn't say anything but a quit ''umm….''

* * *

He looked the boy up and down smiling Soma has never seen such a cute yet sexy boy in his life and the boy had such deep blue eyes 'his eye could kill' he thought to himself ,but why was he wearing a eye patch? Deciding not to ask him, he looked at the boy. Soma smirked when seeing that the boy was blushing from Soma staring at him, he decided to speak "Hi there cutie" he called chuckling when seeing the boy flinch at being called cute "are you new here I haven't seen you around and if I did I would surly remember you. I'm Soma by the way" he silently walked up to the boy waiting for him to answer "I'm Ceil Phantomhive… and I am new I just got here. I was told I would be staying here." Ceil said in a sexy voice probably unintendedly Soma's smile widened hearing that Ceil would be staying in the Raven dorm 'I was bored this year, now it's going to get interesting' Soma thought.

* * *

Ceil was uncomfortable with Soma staring at him the guy even called him a cutie how was he supposed to act with the guy watching his every move and trying to flirt with him. It was clear that this Soma guy was gay. Ceil didn't have anything agents gays because he was gay to but he also went for girls so he was bisexual but that doesn't mean that Ceil goes around flirting with every guy he first meets. Although Soma was hot he was way to happy-go-lucky not really his type.

Ceil looked at Soma and asked "So… do you know were my dorm room would be by some chance?" Soma stared blankly at him "so I'm taking that as a no" he sighed "Then do you know anybody who would know where my dorm is?" It looked like Soma was thinking for a moment then said "Well…the dorm master will know but…" he looked away from Ceil "What is it?" he asked "Well the dorm master is kind of um... gay so he might… take a huge liking to you." Ceil looked a Soma blankly and said "So he's gay I don't care I just want to know where my dorm room is." Ceil looked annoyed at Soma. Geez he says that even though Soma is gay by the looks of it Ceil thought.

Soma showed Ceil to the dorm masters office.

When we got to the dorm masters office Soma lightly knocked on the door, we waited for a response then we heard a deep voice say "Come in" when we walked in Ceil saw a guy sitting at a desk with glasses, golden eyes and dark hair Ceil thought to himself 'he looks very familiar' looking at the guy trying to figure out who he looked familiar to he was suddenly hit with a memory.


End file.
